


He Protects and He Attacks

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Jeeves and Wooster [2]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: But Not Much, M/M, Some angst, aunt agatha is being her usual self just... worse this time out, bc jeeves is there, jeeves comes to bertie's rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: Bertie swallows as Aunt Agatha crosses the room with a look of Doom in her eyes, the capital D fully intended. There’s a chair he could hide behind, then maybe make a dash behind the couch...
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Series: Jeeves and Wooster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471067
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	He Protects and He Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> Part No. 2 of my Daily Fanfic Chocolates calendar :D
> 
> This is something I wrote for a prompt writing challenge with my dear friend [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme) a few months ago! :D I mostly write JnW fics from Bertie's perspective, so this was an interesting challenge, tbh! ^^/
> 
> Please enjoy! ^_^

"Is this one of those times when you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?"

Bertie swallows as Aunt Agatha crosses the room with a look of Doom in her eyes, the capital D fully intended. There’s a chair he could hide behind, then maybe make a dash behind the couch...

He doesn’t expect Jeeves to plant himself in the feared aged relative’s path though. He had reckoned Jeeves as brave man before, no doubt, but to inflict the auntly fury on himself by such a deed? Bertie decides that instant it was only just if he remained hidden behind Jeeves’s larger frame instead of hiding behind various furniture until either Aunt Agatha’s anger had dissipated or he had found a fast way out of his flat and far away from the metropole.

“You are a wastrel, a scallywag and an enormous blighter! You are a blot on the Wooster name and given your lack of social skills, you shall never manage to marry! You should be ashamed, letting your parents down such as you do! They must be turning in their graves at every worthless step you take as you stroll across the Earth!”

It seems like the aged relative was nowhere near done, but Bertie’s eyes nearly begin to water when Aunt Agatha brings up his parents. And, while he would never have dared to do so himself, Jeeves, to his astonishment, gathers the woman’s hat and coat in a single swooping motion without ever allowing her to step closer to Bertie and, under protest and screaming, ushers her out of the apartment’s front door.

Bertie sits down heavily on the couch a few seconds after the finality that is the sound of the door closing, then buries his face in his hands.

He doesn’t say anything for what feels like an eternity and Jeeves leaves the room quietly to quickly prepare him a soothing tea. Bertie looks up then, when Jeeves announces himself and the tea when he is back from the kitchen, and he is white as a sheet.

“Am I truly a wastrel and a blot on this earth, Reg?” He asks, voice quivering.

“Oh, Bertram.” Jeeves crouches down in front of Bertie while putting aside the tea and pulls him close to himself, hands placed comfortingly on his back. “If anything you are a ray of sunshine on this world and I would gladly prove your aunt’s assessment of your person wrong every single day of my life.”

Bertie hiccups a sob into Jeeves’s shoulder and Jeeves resolves to take him out of the country for at least a good half year. There are limits that needn’t be crossed and Lady Worplesdon had just crossed several of them.

After gathering Bertie closer into his arms for a moment, he steers him toward the bedroom and sets out his most comfortable pair of pyjamas, a trip to the States already half-formed in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fanfic as much as I had fun writing it! (*hugs Bertie*) As always, you can also find this fic on my fanfic blog, patsdrabbles over on tumblr. ^_^
> 
> Feedback is, no matter how short, super appreciated and bound to make my entire week! <333


End file.
